


Superpowers

by 614thirst



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614thirst/pseuds/614thirst
Summary: "For the 100th time Baekhyun, they turn red whenever you’re around because the tall idiot likes you!""No he doesn’t! It obviously turns red because I have superpowers!"





	Superpowers

"Look guys! See I told you! It happened again!"

Baekhyun proudly points at the tip of Chanyeol’s ears that are...very red. 

"I told you guys it becomes red as soon as you poke it, it’s like magic!"

At those words, Chanyeol’s cheeks turn the same reddish shade.

"For the 100th time Baek, they turn red whenever you’re around because the tall idiot likes you!"

"No he doesn’t! It obviously turns red because I have superpowers!"

Kyungsoo and Jongdae look at each other and sigh in unison. 

One is too shy to say it, the other is too dumb to realize it.

"A-And yesterday, I was doing my experiment...and.."

Baekhyun hastily pecks Chanyeol’s right cheek before yelling with wide eyes. 

"EXTRA RED!"

Chanyeol shyly looks down with a small smile.

Kyungsoo stares in disbelief. 

"Does that experiment include the one doing the experiment to get the result as well?"

"W-What?"

"Why are your cheeks red, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun’s tiny paws slowly reach for his warm cheeks.

"T-They’re not..."

Jongdae scoffs. 

Baekhyun sure is book smart, but not quite as gifted when it comes to Chanyeol-related things. 

Kyungsoo pulls out a mirror.

"Jongdae, quick! Google all the colors and let’s see which one is closest to Baekhyun’s cheeks!"

"On it, Soo."

Jongdae approaches Baekhyun and squints his eyes on his cheeks.

"Soo! They seem to... in my humble scientific opinion... turn...redder by the second!"

"Oh my, really?"

"Yep!"

"And what seems to be the cause?"

Jongdae pretends to think, and to not have noticed how Chanyeol’s fingers had slowly brushed Baekhyun’s when he thought they weren’t looking. 

"I believe Chanyeol’s fingers touching Baek-"

"Touching? Who? Nobody is touching? Accident.."

"Touching? Who?"

Chanyeol cheeks are on fire! Baekhyun’s are...getting there as well. 

"NOBODY! Uh, Chanyeol...it was an accident! We held hands twice only! ...My hands were cold and his are so warm.."

Kyungsoo and Jongdae raise their eyebrows. 

Oh, this is new information.

Jongdae gasps. 

"Baek, not once b-but TWICE?"

Kyungsoo stiffles a laugh. 

"So one time after our first class, and another time during our lunch break...wait what about the time after school?"

Baekhyun’s forehead starts to sweat. 

Okay, maybe he lied.

"Fine! Five times only!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you to all those that read my short works! it makes me happy to hear all your thoughts on it hihi! 
> 
> this is really really short, but i just love the idea of clueless chanbaek, and exo calling them out! (i might make this longer)
> 
> let me know what you guys think, and see yall next time! xx


End file.
